The Skylark in Ukiyoe Town
by AkiraYuni
Summary: Hibari Kyoya died killing her famiglia's enemies. She was proud of the fact that she managed to protect her comrades and live up to her title as the "Strongest Guardian." Her pulse stopped and she knew she had died. One thing she wasn't expecting was it to start beating again. Her first thought when she awakened was, "Kamikorosu." Fem!Hibari
1. 1-5

_**The Skylark in Ukiyoe Town**_

 _ **(NoM x KHR Crossover)**_

 ** _Rated T_**

 ** _Pairing: Fem!Hibari x Nura Rikuo/Yoru (Night Form)_**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Hibari Kyoya died killing her famigila's enemies. She was proud of the fact that she managed to protect her comrades and live up to her title as the "Strongest Guardian." Her pulse stopped and she knew she had died. One thing she wasn't expecting was it to start beating again. Her first thought when she awakened was, _"Kamikorosu."_

* * *

 **A/N: Edited this chapter and decided to make it longer... Merry Christmas to everyone!**

* * *

1.

Hibari Kyoya was reincarnated as the herbivore known as Takahashi Suzume, but that would change...sooner or later. She had the pride of being called the "Strongest" once and she would live up to it again whether people knew of it or not. She wanted to sigh in annoyance though, her current predicament being stuck inside an infant's body. It was near-impossible to move! Oh how she cursed the _kami_ vehemently.

A sudden inexorable desire to bite someone to death made itself be known. For the first few months of her life, she was a snappy and impatient baby who glared at anyone who came near her, even to her own parents. It was a miracle that they even stayed and took care of her properly.

No - wait, scratch that, her parents were known for being thick-skinned and very resilient so it was no wonder that they stayed.

"Kamikorosu." That had been her first sentence once she had regained a semblance of control over her vocal chords. She had refused to say anything else until she could say that. It had been no easy task, considering the fact that she was still very young - in terms of her age being: five months and a half, and that her first word - _no_ , sentence, being quite complex for a mere infant.

Infuriatingly enough, her parents could only coo at how odd yet cute their adorable daughter's first sentence was. (That earned them a hard nibble or two - although, even that was hard since she still had no teeth yet.)

Seeing as her glares (mostly anything else) were ineffective against them, she stopped and placed on a poker face instead. She opted to wait patiently for the time when she would be able to move and talk freely without any trouble. When that time came, no one would escape her wrath.

2.

 _Thud._

Kyoya let out a grunt of approval once she heard the satisfying sound of the last of her prey fall to the ground in a bloodied mess. She sneered when she remembered the reason why they even approached her in the first place. Those pathetic herbivores tried to threaten her for money but she did not stand for rule-breakers. What those thugs received in return was a fist to the gut and several other wounds. _Very_ severe other wounds.

A growl was heard from her own throat when her thoughts drifted to the fact that they had managed to overpower her more than once. She stared at her fisted hand after she had put away her tonfas.

 _This body is still weak. I need to train harder if I wish to overcome these weaknesses!_

She sauntered away, heading back to her home. She was seen entering - what was probably the only other one in the whole of Ukiyoe Town - a traditional Japanese house. It was rather large but it fit perfectly with her tastes. It reminded of her own before she had died, the one that had been near Namimori Shrine.

Ah, but that was years ago. Now, this was her home.

It was a plus that there was a _dojo_ where she could train and fight to her heart's content.

Just as she entered her house, her father came out to greet her at the _genkan_.

"Welcome back, Suzume." He said amiably although Kyoya did not give out any response. Her father's face suddenly became crestfallen and a pout formed on his lips. They had a staredown with him obviously losing and her winning very easily. He sighed in defeat.

"Welcome back, Kyoya." He reiterated - changing his greeting to which she acknowledged with a stiff nod.

"How was patrol today?" He asked.

"Hn." Upon hearing it, her father immediately translated it to her having said that it was fine.

"That's good. By the way, would you like some dinner?"

There was a single pause before she answered. "Bring it to the dojo, I still need to train." Was her only response before heading to the place itself.

3.

Takahashi Izumi, a _nekomata_ yokai, watched from afar as his five-year old daughter headed to the said dojo. She was definitely no ordinary child - not counting her mixed blood - seeing as she was also quite the fighting genius. There was wisdom in her eyes but she also had that look - _as if she had experienced something terrifying that no ordinary person would understand._

He could still clearly remember her fourth birthday. It was when his human wife decided to show her their house's own armory. The only reason they even had an armory in the first place was due to his wife's hobby of collecting and buying different types of weapons she would come across upon - _yes,_ his wife was a weapon-fanatic.

Anyway, Suzume - no, he had to accept the fact that his little daughter preferred Kyoya - immediately took a liking to a pair of tonfas she had seen hanging on the wall of the armory. Oddly enough, she also took a liking to the purple colored bracelet that was found beside it.

He could distinctly remember her looking at the clouds with fondness in her eyes during that time.

 _Cloud, huh?_ It definitely fitted her personality now that he thought about it.

There had been a smirk on her face, it was the first time the two of them had seen anything much less resemble a smile on her face. He and his wife were quite overjoyed at the sight of it and decided to celebrate it much to to their daughter's irritation.

"Darling, I'm home!" A feminine voice brought him out of his reverie. He turned around and beamed at the sight of his wife in her work suit.

"Welcome back, dear."

4.

Once the punching bag was set up, Kyoya brandished out her tonfas before setting it down at the side. If she was to get stronger, she needed to strengthen her own body even more. She lunged at it, swinging her fists at it repeatedly and then whipping out a high kick or two at each interval. Her attacks were merciless against the hanging target and as she increased her flame output running through her body, she soon tore through it.

However, that was still not enough. She placed up another punching bag and added another (for her own sake). She could feel her irritation rise with the evidence being the large purple flame that suddenly appeared around her bracelet on her left wrist. At the same time, her box animal - a hedgehog named Roll - came out.

 _"Puaa~"_ It groaned. Upon seeing it, Kyoya soon calmed down and her flames disappeared.

It blinked in surprise once it saw its master and quickly scuttled over to her. A small smile graced upon Kyoya's lips as she rubbed its nose affectionately.

"Kyoya-chan!" Her mother's voice rang throughout the training room she was currently staying in. She could see the older woman's shadow coming closer and her smile dropped. She gently picked Roll up and placed it on her shoulder. Roll soon decided to hide as she approached the _shoji_ screen door, so it quickly padded under a layer of her shoulder-length hair.

Kyoya slammed the door open before her mother could open it herself and proceeded to greet her mother with a glare.

5.

"Ah, Kyoya-chan! Here's your dinner, Papa made sure to prepare your favorite~" Her mother gushed out excitedly (acting as if she hadn't been greeted with a glare) as she handed it over to her dear daughter. It had gone unnoticed to her though the tick mark that had appeared on her daughter's head.

"Hn." Was Kyoya's reply as she took the tray from her mother's hands and shut the door closed.

"Waaah~! Kyoya-chan's so mean to me!" Her mother fake-cried. "And I was about to give you a gift too~"

There was only silence. She wasn't the type to be taken in by a gift after all, not unless -

 _"Hibari! Hibari!"_ A familiar high-pitched voice stopped her in her tracks. Her suddenly eyes narrowed. _It couldn't be..._ but the fact that she found her pair of tonfas and the Cloud Bracelet despite being in a dimension where 'Namimori' and a special certain type of 'flames' didn't exist, it was still a possible thought.

 _"Hibari!_ _Hibari!"_ The voice piped up again.

She placed down the tray and marched right up to the sliding door, slamming it open once again. Just as she suspected, a small yellow canary was perched on her mother's finger. It glanced at her with its small beady eyes and then flew towards her.

"Hibird..." She murmured her pet's name.

 _"_ _Midori tanabiku namimori no_

 _dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_  
 _itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage_

 _aa... tomo ni utaou namimori chuu"_

"Ara, it looks like this fellow can sing! So cute~" Her mother cooed.

Hibird made a move to perch himself on her head. _"Hibari! Hibari!"_ He chirped happily. Well, that was that. It seemed that the little fluffball was indeed her beloved Hibird. She looked up to her mother and hn'ed her thanks before closing the door once more although more gently this time.

Her mother, Takahashi Kimiko, was delighted nevertheless despite her daughter's attitude towards her. "Geez, that girl is such a _tsundere~_ " She commented as she headed back to the dining room where her husband was waiting.


	2. 6-10

_**The Skylark in Ukiyoe Town**_

 _ **(NoM x KHR Crossover)**_

 ** _Rated T_**

 ** _Pairing: Fem!Hibari x Nura Rikuo/Yoru (Night Form)_**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Hibari Kyoya died killing her famigila's enemies. She was proud of the fact that she managed to protect her comrades and live up to her title as the "Strongest Guardian." Her pulse stopped and she knew she had died. One thing she wasn't expecting was it to start beating again. Her first thought when she awakened was, _"Kamikorosu."_

* * *

6.

"Welcome, Inchou!" Two long lines made up of only older male teens stood parallel to each other right at the entrance of Ukiyoe-chuu as they greeted the seven year old who had just entered the school's premises.

"Hn." She muttered but it seemed to be enough of a greeting for them seeing as they had smiles on their faces.

Her long, straight, black hair and the black _gakuran_ that hung from her shoulders billowed to the side with the wind as she walked. Her cold steel-colored eyes took in everything from her surroundings with every step she took. She remained cautious and guarded no matter where she was despite her superhuman senses (with the exception of her home though).

The middle school teachers and students paused in fear alike due to her sudden appearance in the school's hallways. It was only after the sight of her figure had disappeared did they all share a sigh of relief. They knew of her name and her reputation. She was young but extremely infamous in the whole of Ukiyoe.

Her name being none other than _Hibari Kyoya._

She may have held the simple position of being the president of the Ukioye-chuu Disciplinary Committee but the townspeople knew she ran something bigger and deeper than that. What it was, they didn't know. Nevertheless, she was to be feared because of her power. She wasn't one to be trifled with nor someone to be underestimated.

Once she reached the front of her office and opened the door to enter, she found herself tackled - but she managed to hold herself in time - by a small number of tiny _yokai_.

"Inchou!" They cried out excitedly.

Fortunately, they were small in size and rather cute-looking (she had a bit of a weakness for those), otherwise they would have been immediately bitten to death by her.

"Let go." She said and they immediately did so. She walked over to her office chair and sat on it. It was a bit odd considering her small size but it did not matter since she was fine with it. She closed her eyes as she leaned back and laced her fingers together before she rested her elbows on the armrests of her chair.

 _"Report."_

7.

A figure suddenly appeared, descending through the ceiling, however, Kyoya remained undisturbed by its sudden appearance. Even more so when she noticed its bloody appearance. It dropped onto the floor and landed in a half-kneeling position with its head bent down in what could be considered as a bow. Kyoya briefly opened her eyes to look at it before closing closing her eyes again.

The yokai took it as an initiative for it to speak.

" _Hai_. There have been at least thirteen victims since the previous week. Based on what I've heard around, the Kyuso Clan under the rule of the Nura Clan is behind these attacks." It - no, _he,_ said.

 _Drip_.

The sound of his blood dripping made her frown. It made her feel... _annoyed_. "Herbivore, if you continue to have your blood dripping on the floor... _Kamikorosu._ " She stated, brandishing out one tonfa to prove her point.

"I shall leave at once, Inchou!" He declared before slowly phasing through the floor to head to the infirmary. It may have sounded harsh and uncaring coming from her but he had caught her hidden intention to which he couldn't help but secretly smile at.

8.

Hibari Kyoya was a good leader despite being only a half-human and half-yokai. Heck, the second-generation commander of the Nura Clan had been a half as well. He could still remember when they first met. He had been a wayward yokai who had caused a lot of trouble...until she had beaten him black and blue after he had challenged her numerous times for her leadership position.

She was an enigma.

She was someone who disliked 'crowding' yet humans and yokai alike would still follow her.

She was a ruthless dictator and anyone who disobeyed her would end up getting 'bitten to death.' Adults and even children who were the same age as her were not exempted from her rule. The only way one could escape from her punishment was if the person had a proper excuse or they offered something she would like in exchange.

He broke out of his reverie once he realized that he had arrived in the infirmary. Looking around, he soon found himself face-to-face with the only yokai healer a part of the Disciplinary Committee.

(He once called it the Hibari Clan in front of their leader, only to be met with a powerful strike to the face in return. It was apparent that their leader disliked it being known as a clan since she disliked crowding to the maximum.)

"Aki-san." He said her name quite calmly as if he hadn't been surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Itsuki-san, please sit down so that I can clean and properly bandage your wounds. " She told him with a kind smile despite the threatening aura she emitted. It seemed that she was angry at him.

"H-Hai!" He said rather stiffly.

9.

It was another general meeting for the different clans both allied with and under the Nura Clan. The commander, Nurarihyon, a s hort old man with an elongated head, sat at the very front while facing the heads of the other clans.

"Shodaisho, I have heard of a different clan forming right here in Ukiyoe. Not only that, the leader is apparently a human!" One spoke up.

"A human?!" Some of them gasped in surprise, others in outrage.

"It is quickly growing in size and I have no doubt that it will soon become a threat to the main clan. How do you plan to address this - " He was cut off when the commander decided to speak up.

"Now, now, Hitotsume. I ask of you not to dwell too much into it as I have prepared a way to resolve this peacefully. In fact, I decided to invite this person to attend our general meeting." Nurarihyon said in order to calm them down.

"Shodaisho - " Hitotsume was cut off once again, but this time by a female voice.

"I have brought the guest over, Nurarihyon-sama." A female yokai spoke up from behind the shoji screen door.

"Alright, send her in."

"Hai."

"Her? The leader is a woman?" They whispered amongst themselves in surprise.

10.

A new shadow suddenly appeared and some of the heads of the clans craned their necks to see who this 'human' leader was. Much to their surprise, the leader turned out to be a young girl who looked the same age as their commander's grandson. She was seen wearing a dark purple kimono as she entered the room. Her eyes had swept over them before finally landing on the yokai who had invited her.

They watched as she simply stared at their commander. She stood there, still and unmoving. Her lips soon began to move and she spoke up.

"Carnivore, you promised me a fight."

The yokai inside the room and everyone else who had been listening in (except a selected few), fell in shock at her weird yet rude address. Nurarihyon simply cackled in amusement.

"This is clearly crowding, I've told you that I despise crowding." She said, her tone clearly annoyed.

"Haha, don't worry about it, Kyoya-chan!" He said much to her ire as he pointed over to the pillow a few feet away from his. "Come sit, I'm sure that much distance is enough for you."

She remained silent but complied nevertheless. She looked graceful as she walked over to her seat. She sat down in a perfect _seiza_ a few feet away beside the old man. It was then they noticed a yellow fulffball on top of her head. It began to move ruffling its feathers, and thus revealing it to be a canary.

 _"Hibari! Hibari!"_ It chirped, causing the hedgehog that was hidden under the layers of her black hair to pop its head out. It looked around in curiosity but once it spotted something scary-looking, it retreated.

Nurarihyon clapped in order to get everyone's attention. "For everyone inside this room who does not know of her, this is Hibari Kyoya. She is the leader of her clan which she insists to be called the Ukiyoe-chuu Disciplinary Committee. Her clan consists of both humans and yokai. While it is quickly growing in size, I see no need to shut it down as their intention is also the protection of this town and to uphold the peace within it." He said.

"Disciplinary Committee...?"

"...humans and yokai...?"

"...protect...?"

They murmured amongst themselves once again, this time trying to make sense of what their commander had said. It sounded like the two were planning to make an alliance of some sorts. One yokai in particular voiced out their silent question, it was a tall long haired male wearing a Noh mask.

"Shodaisho, are you planning to make an alliance with her and her clan?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the commander's only reply.

Under the Noh mask, he turned to look at the human more carefully. She looked ordinary at most but what gave him the hint of her strength was the strong aura she gave off in waves. It was tightly controlled although he could sense that it was similar to that of a bloodthirsty beast's, ready to retaliate when needed. It didn't hurt that she also had the half-blood of a yokai as well. A nekomata in particular.

He only knew of one nekomata who was currently living in Ukiyoe as well. His name being Takahashi Izumi, the "Hundred-Strength Two-Tailed Cat" (although internally he wondered, why was his daughter's clan name different from his?).

"This...this idea of yours, I can understand why you have chosen to do so. Very well then, I am willing to agree to it. This child's strength will be most likely needed in the future." He said.

"I'm glad you understand. Does anyone have any objections?"

"I have one!" The one-eyed yokai declared. His name was Hitotsume. "I won't accept her until I test out her combat abilities myself!"

"Hn. I'll take on your challenge... _herbivore_." This time, the child spoke up herself. She stopped sipping her tea (which had been served to her while she sat the sidelines) and stood up. She turned to Nurarihyon and he gave a nod of acknowledgement in return.

"I suppose this would help prove Kyoya's capabilities. You may use one of the _dojo_ in our compound." He said.

Hitotsume grinned. "I look forward to proving that this brat isn't worth the alliance."

She simply glared at him in irritation.


	3. 11-15

_**The Skylark in Ukiyoe Town**_

 _ **(NoM x KHR Crossover)**_

 ** _Rated T_**

 ** _Pairing: Fem!Hibari x Nura Rikuo/Yoru (Night Form)_**

* * *

 **Synopsis:** Hibari Kyoya died killing her famigila's enemies. She was proud of the fact that she managed to protect her comrades and live up to her title as the "Strongest Guardian." Her pulse stopped and she knew she had died. One thing she wasn't expecting was it to start beating again. Her first thought when she awakened was, _"Kamikorosu."_

* * *

11.

It was a given that anyone who knew very well of Kyoya's personality knew that she was an easily pissed off individual when it concerned her fighting against cocky herbivores. Right at this moment, her irritation was at full throttle. She took out her tonfas and then lighted her bracelet with purple flames which were fueled by her irritation (resolve). Her flames quickly coated her tonfas as she bent down and took her stance.

Meanwhile, Hitotsume was surprised by the sight of her appearance once he turned to face her. "Purple flames...?" He murmured in slight confusion. Confusion and surprise were also evident in the faces of the other yokai. However, only the yokai whom she regarded as a carnivore remained unperturbed.

Nurarihyon cleared his throat in order to catch his subordinates' attention.

"You may begin."

And then they started. Kyoya was in front of him in a flash and swung her flame-coated tonfas at him in one swift motion. Hitotsume blocked it quite easily though and continued to parry her relentless attacks until she kicked his shin. Her unexpected attack made him grit his teeth in pain. He quickly jumped backwards and swung his katana in front of him to block her next attack.

 _Glop_

The sound of something gooey dropping onto the wooden floor caught his attention. He looked at his sword and found himself gaping at the sight of his half-melted katana, thus lowering his guard for a few seconds. Before he knew it, he was struck hard and then sent flying in the air through the open shoji doors. He ended up landing into the pond where a yokai called Kappa liked to frolic in. He began to shout indignantly as he struggled to get out of the pond to which she simply yawned at.

"Hn. A herbivore indeed. If he hadn't underestimated me and held back, perhaps he wouldn't have lost so easily. However..." She walked towards the carnivore and whipped out a flame-coated tonfa at him to which he sidestepped easily. "...you, _carnivore_ , promised a fight with me. That is why I came here in the first place."

The purple flame that originated from her bracelet began to expand in size, thus enveloping her whole body. "Roll," she called out to her box animal hidden in her hair. "Cambio Forma." She stated and the hedgehog suddenly disappeared into the mass of flames that enveloped her body.

Her kimono was suddenly replaced with a large black trench coat. The word _"Fuuki"_ (Discipline) was written on the back while the words on the side of her coat were _"The Drifting Cloud That Bites To Death,"_ The design of a large bird was seen on the inside of the coat as she lunged for another attack. As she attacked, it didn't go unnoticed the pair of cat ears that appeared on the top of her head and the split tail that swung back and forth behind her.

"That split-tail...the child of the Hundred-Strength Two-Tailed Cat?!" The rest murmured in surprise. "It is no wonder then why the commander wants her to be a part of our alliance."

"...preposterous...thinking it was a human..."

"She seems strong..."

Nurarihyon simply smirked as he took out his own katana to block her tonfa. "I see that you have released your human form to show me that you are taking this quite seriously. Let us make make a wager then."

Kyoya paused and moved a few steps back away from him. Her eyes narrowed at the glint in his eyes.

"What do you want to wager?" She asked.

He grinned before answering in a carefree tone.

"If I win...you are to marry my grandson."

Her eyes widened in shock before narrowing once again. She glared at him.

"Hn. I'll defeat you before that happens, carnivore."

"We'll see." He laughed.

12.

Kyoya growled as she limped back to her home, her hand clutching tightly her bruised arm.

It was obvious she had lost.

Even with her entering _cambio forma_ and transforming into her _yokai_ form, she was still beaten.

She was still pitifully weak...and now engaged to marry the carnivore's grandson.

13.

Nura Rikuo didn't know what to think of the pretty female yokai that his grandfather suddenly introduced to him as his fiancee. She looked human but looked pretty cool as well. To think, a half-yokai like his father! He smiled brightly as he introduced himself to her.

"My name's Rikuo! What's yours?"

"Hibari Kyoya." She answered him coolly. She looked intimidating but compared to the other yokai in the main house, she didn't look as scary as them.

"Can I call you Kyoya-chan?" He immediately asked.

She stared at him before eventually nodding.

"Great!" He grinned happily. "Let's be friends."

14.

Nura Rikuo.

The carnivore's grandson was unexpectedly...

...a _herbivore_.

That was Kyoya's first impression of him as she stared at him.

To be engaged to marry someone weak made her growl in annoyance...but he didn't seem _too_ bad like the others.

She huffed as she walked past him. He'd need some training if she had to consider him as her equal.

15.

Deep down inside Rikuo, his yokai self regarded the female half-yokai as someone quite strong. He wouldn't mind being tied down with someone like her.

Soon...he would awaken.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
